Una horrible pesadilla
by Kina-san Dark
Summary: Sakura tiene una niña y espera un niño, pero el cruel destino le arrebata a Shaoran de su lado. ¿Logrará seguir adelante? ¿Superar esa horrible pesadilla? Un ONE-SHOT con el que necesitarás un pañuelo.


UNA HORRIBLE PESADILLA

- _¡Buenos días!_

- _¡Hola Shaoran! Buenos días- dijo cariñosamente la joven de pelo largo- ¿Has dormido bien?_

- _Sí, ¿sabes por qué?_

- _¿Por? ¿_?_

- _Porque te tengo siempre a mi lado- se acercó y la besó- Te amo, Sakura._

- _Yo también- se estuvieron besando un par de minutos hasta que oyeron llorar- ¡Oh! Creo que te llama, papá. ^^_

- _Voy a ver,_

_Shaoran subió al piso de arriba y entró en su habitación. A oscuras, levantó la persiana. Era una habitación espaciosa, con una gran cama de matrimonio de sábanas blancas. Al lado había una cunita de color rosa pastel del que, naturalmente, procedían los lloros, y además se oía a Kero intentar pararlos. Shaoran se asomó y miró a una niña pequeña de un año muy bonita, de pelo muy oscuro y muy parecida a Sakura. Encima tenía a Kero, que suspiró aliviado al ver a Shaoran. La pequeña estaba boca arriba y dejó de llorar de golpe al ver a Shaoran, mostrando unos ojos verdes idénticos a los de Sakura, aunque con unos destellos marronosos._

- _Pa… papa…- dijo la pequeñina levantando los brazos._

- _Hola preciosa- la cogió- ¡Uy cuánto has llorado!- pasó su mano por los ojos de la niña- Ya está…_

- _La próxima vez sube más deprisa- dijo Kero- O me dejará sordo._

- _Lo siento…- dijo medio "pasando" de él- Vamos abajo con mamá._

_Shaoran bajó las escaleras con la niñita en brazos y seguido por Kero. Antes de seguir, mejor que dé un poco de información. Shaoran y Sakura ahora están casados (lo sé, se nota mucho lo que voy a decir ^^U), los dos tienen entre 23 y 24 años, y tienen una hija de 13 meses, llamada Yukiko. Shaoran es el "encargado" de cogerla por las mañanas, de darle el biberón a la noche y de acostarla siempre. O sea, es el típico padre que su niña y su mujer son todo su mundo. Vale, ahora puedo seguir :P. Shaoran bajó las escaleras y entró en la cocina con la niñita, que la dejó en su sillita de bebé._

- _¡Buenos días dormilona!- Sakura sonrió a su hija._

- _¡Mama!   _

- _¿Tienes hambre? ^^_

- _¡Iii!- empezó a dar palmaditas._

- _En seguida te hago un buen biberón de leche- en ese momento Shaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios._

- _¿Quieres que te ayude?_

- _No hace falta. n_n_

- _Bueno… pero es que no quiero que este chiquitín te de problemas- señaló la barriga de Sakura, algo infladita._

- _Aún estoy de 5 meses… y no me da problema alguno. n_n_

- _En ese caso… pero avísame si necesitas algo._

- _No te preocupes, he tenido a Yukiko antes, ya no soy primeriza- le sonrió dulcemente- toma, dáselo a tu hija- le puso el biberón en la mano._

_Shaoran obedeció y mientras le daba el biberón a la niña, Sakura se sentó delante de ellos y les contempló sonriendo. Eso colmaba su felicidad: por fin estaba junto a Shaoran, tenía una hija del hombre al que más amaba el mundo y dentro de poco tendría un niño; y además, Shaoran era muy buen padre. ¿Qué más podía desear? Con tenerle a él y que su hija y su futuro hijo crezcan bien sanos le basta. _

- _¿Te pasa algo?- Shaoran y la niña  la estaban mirando._

- _Nada… ¿por?_

- _Ta unaa- dijo la pequeña._

- _Exacto, estás en la luna- rió Shaoran ante lo que había dicho la pequeña._

- _Je, je, je… ^^U ¿De dónde ha aprendido eso con 1 año?- como respuesta él se encogió de hombros._

- _Como no sea de Kero…- los dos miraron al pequeño guardián._

- _Eso de estar en la luna se dice mucho- saltó Kero a la defensiva- yo sólo le explico lo que quiere decir. ^~^UUU_

- _^^U No te pongas así, Kero, ni que fuéramos a reñirte- dijo Sakura- Pero tan cuidado con lo que le enseñas._

- _Sí, claro. ^^UUUU_

- _Toto- la niña señaló a Kero._

- _O\_O ¡¡Niña eso no se dice!!- a lo que la pequeña se echó a reír- Vaya niña… -_-_

- _Bueno, en serio…- Shaoran miró a Sakura- ¿En qué pensabas?_

- _En nada especial… sólo que soy muy afortunada de teneros a ti y a Yukiko. ^_^_

- _^^ Y pronto al chiquitín. ¿Por cierto has pensado ya un nombre?_

- _¿Eh? Pues aún no lo sé… ninguno me hace el peso._

- _¿Por qué sólo tú puede decidir el nombre?- se quejó Kero._

- _Acordamos que si teníamos una niña, Shaoran le pondría el nombre, y si era niño, lo decidiría yo. Pero sabes que para decidirlo lo tenemos que aceptar todos.- le sonrió- ¿Acaso tienes alguna propuesta?_

- _¡¡Sí!! _

- _¿Cuál?- dijeron a la vez._

- _¿Qué os parece Keroberos? ¡¡Es un nombre perfecto!! ^O^- respuesta: se cayeron al suelo._

- _^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- los dos._

- _Me… mejor dejemos el tema- dijo Sakura._

- _¿Qué os parecería ir al parque esta tarde?- dijo Shaoran._

- _¡¡¡Iii aque!!!!- la pequeña dio palmaditas._

- _¡Qué buena idea!- dijo ella._

- _Además, será un paseo relajante, ideal para olvidarlo todo y además, te irá bien salir._

- _Tienes razón. ^^_

- _Bueno, ya estamos listos- Shaoran apareció con la niña en brazos bien arregladita- Y tú, señorita, vas a ir sentadita en el cochecito- se acercó al cochecito que tenía Sakura preparado, la sentó allá y tras atarla le dio un beso en los labios a Sakura- ¿Nos vamos?_

- _Un momento, falta Kero. ¿Le has visto?_

- _Voy a buscarlo- entró en el comedor y a los poco segundos lo encontró dormido en el sofá- Kero…- dijo suavemente a su lado- vamos, arriba…_

- _Mgnmgmmm- gruñó sin abrir los ojos- ¿Qué pasa?_

- _¿No querías venir al parque?_

- _-O- Ouai… Id vosotros… yo tengo mucho sueño…- se dio la vuelta._

- _Después de la comilona que te has pegado, mejor quédate o te podrías marear en el bolso._

- _Pues esa es otra razón… ya iré otro día. -.-zz_

- _Como quieras. ^^ Hasta luego peluchín._

- _Hasta luego mocoso- contestó ya entre sueños mientras Shaoran volvía a la entrada._

- _Está tan dormido que ni se incorpora, quiere quedarse._

- _Bueno, pues entonces vámonos- Sakura cogió el cochecito y Shaoran le abrió la puerta._

- _Ya la llevo yo, no quiero que te esfuerces._

- _No seas así, hombre…- suplicó ella- déjame llevarla._

- _De acuerdo, yo la llevo ahora y tú a la vuelta._

- _^^ Eso de que no me esfuerce es sólo una excusa para llevarla tú, tramposo._

- _:P Lo reconozco._

_Empezaron a andar, Shaoran tirando del cochecito y Sakura a su lado, abrazada a él. La gente que los veía comentaba la bonita familia que formaban._

_Después de pasar la tarde en el parque, ya se disponían a volver a casa. Sakura tiraba del cochecito y Shaoran iba a su lado, vigilándola a cada segundo. Tenían la casa  a unos 15 minutos andando a paso semi-lento, puesto que Sakura no podía ir muy rápido. Al poco rato, Sakura se empezó a cansar._

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _Sí, no te preocupes. ^-^u_

- _¿Quieres descansar un poco? Ven, siéntate aquí- se sentaron en un banco que tenían cerca del paso de cebra. _

- _Uf… no pasa nada- dijo la joven al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla- el niño empieza a pesar, eso es todo- él seguía igual- ¿Recuerdas que me pasó lo mismo con Yukiko? _

- _Sí, terminabas con un dolor de espalda terrible._

- _Y tú siempre me dabas esas friegas que me dejaban hecha un flan. ^^_

- _¿Te refieres a éstas?- empezó a darle masajes en la espalda._

- _Mmmm… como sigas me derrito aquí mismo… ^.^- dijo dejándose caer encima de él, apoyándose en su hombro._

- _Aaa… ari…osa…_

- _Mira tú hija como se entretiene con una mariposa. ^^_

- _Es igualita a ti- dijo Shaoran acariciando el pelo de Sakura._

- _¿En qué sentido?_

- _^^ En todos._

- _¬.¬ Qué gracioso. Hum… estaba pensando… tenías toda la razón en lo del nombre._

- _¿_?_

- _^^ Me refiero a que es muy difícil buscar un nombre que no sea el del padre. Ahora entiendo porqué te costó tanto encontrar un nombre para la niña._

- _Sí, sólo me venía a la mente el tuyo, mi "flor de cerezo."- le dijo dulcemente al oído._

- _Te quiero mucho._

- _Y yo a ti- la besó por unos instantes._

- _Dentro de nada oscurecerá. Deberíamos volver a casa._

- _Tienes razón._

- _Ve cruzando con la niña, yo os sigo._

- _¿Seguro?_

- _Sí, hombre, sí._

- _De acuerdo._

_Shaoran se levantó y cogió el cochecito de la niña. Se dirigió al paso de cebra sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, que le seguía mejorando poco a poco el paso. Shaoran cruzó, el semáforo estaba en verde, y cuando ya casi había llegado al otro lado, miró a Sakura. Ella estaba en el medio de la carretera, todavía. Ya estaba a unos 2 metros de su familia cuando Shaoran divisó un coche que iba a toda pastilla._

- _¡¡Cuidado!!_

_Sakura sólo pudo ver las luces del coche encima suyo, haciendo que cerrara los ojos. _

- _¡¡¡¡SAKURA!!!!_

_Sakura notó un empujón y abrió de nuevo los ojos. Se encontró tirada en plena calle, y lo que vio delante suyo le heló la sangre. Shaoran estaba tumbado boca-abajo, sin moverse, mientras un charco de sangre se iba formando debajo suyo. La gente iba acercándose y el coche se había dado a la fuga. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, no, eso no podía estar pasando. Se levantó, pese a que le dolía todo, y corrió hacia él._

- _¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran dime algo! ¡¡Despierta!! ¡¡Shaoran!!- dijo mientras le volvía hacia ella y ponía su cabeza en sus rodillas._

- _Sa… Sakura…_

- _¡Ah! Shaoran…- suspiró aliviada- ¿Qué es lo que has hecho? ¿Por qué? ¡¡¿Por qué?!!- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. _

- _Por favor… no llores Sakura… así no… no solucionarás nada…- sus ojos iban perdiendo poco a poco el brillo, se agotaba y su voz era cada vez más débil- es… escucha… prométeme… que no… llorarás… que serás… fuerte…_

- _No… no digas eso- dijo ya llorando- te vas a poner bien, ya lo verás. Te pondrás bien y… y volveremos a ir los tres al parque con Kero… y dentro de poco iremos los cuatro… ¡dentro de poco cogerás a tu hijo!- las lágrimas le caían sin cesar. De fondo, empezaron a sonar las sirenas._

- _No… no lo creo…_

- _¡¡¡Pues claro que sí!!!- se sumió en la desesperación._

- _Pro… prométeme que no llorarás… Sakura- levantó la mano._

- _Te lo prometo- dijo cogiendo su mano y poniéndola en su mejilla, aún llorando._

- _Ti… tienes que ser fuerte… por… por Yukiko… por él- bajó su mano hasta la barriga de ella- y por ti- empezaron a rodearlos los de las ambulancias._

- _Shaoran… te quiero, no me dejes…_

- _Yo… también… te quiero- levantó la mano hasta el cuello de ella y la hizo bajar hasta poder besarla- Mi flor de cerezo- acarició la mejilla de ella, mientras su mano iba cayendo hasta llegar al suelo. Sus ojos se cerraron y su cabeza cayó de lado._

- _¿Shaoran?- puso una mano en su mejilla y le volteó la cara para verla- ¿Shaoran? De… despierta… Vamos, despierta…- se había quedado medio en shock mientras los de la ambulancia le afirmaban lo que no quería oír._

- _Lo sentimos, señora. Ha…_

- _¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡¡¡SHAORAN NO!!!!!!_

_Tomoyo, junto a Eriol, esperaban en la salida del hospital, angustiados. Fue entonces cuando vieron salir a Sakura, a paso lento y con la cabeza baja, Se acercaron a ella para hablar. Sabían que desde el entierro de Shaoran (único día en que la dejaron salir del hospital) Sakura aún no se había recuperado del shock, y por eso casi pierde al bebé. Ahora necesitaría mucho apoyo para salir adelante, y la ayudarían en lo que fuera._

- _Vamos Sakura- dijo Eriol- salgamos de aquí._

- _…- ella sólo afirmó con la cabeza._

- _Te llevaremos a nuestra casa- dijo Tomoyo._

- _No, quiero ir a la mía- dijo en tono decidido._

- _No creo que sea buena idea…- dijo Eriol._

- _¡Quiero ir!- fijó los ojos en él._

- _Está bien, como quieras- se dio por vencido._

- _Pero no te dejaremos sola, no hasta que puedas volver a seguir tu vida- dijo Tomoyo- me quedaré contigo hasta entonces._

- _Tomoyo…- se miraron- está bien…- bajó la mirada._

- _Bueno, ya hemos llegado- Eriol abrió la puerta- yo iré a preparar un par de cosas para venir aquí._

- _Está bien- dijo Tomoyo._

- _Tomoyo, ve con él._

- _Pero Sakura…_

- _Por favor, quiero estar sola un rato- dijo sin mirarles._

- _Vámonos, Tomoyo- Eriol le pasó el brazo por encima de la joven y se fueron._

_Sakura estuvo merodeando por la casa. Miró todos los cuartos, los rincones… y en todo encontraba recuerdos de él. En todo. En la cocina, al ver la sillita de Yukiko, se le formaba la imagen de Shaoran dándole el biberón a la niña, mirándola a ella y sonriendo con un "buenos días" o con un "no te esfuerces, cariño". En el comedor le veía sentado en el sofá, leyendo el diario o discutiendo con Kero. En la habitación era donde más le dolía. Le veía tumbado en la cama como siempre estaba cuando ella salía de la ducha. Recordaba noches de besos y caricias, de juegos y pasión. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Miró el sillón del lado de la cama, ahí estaba su jersey verde-azulado, el mismo que ella le había hecho por su último cumpleaños, su favorito. Le venían tantas imágenes en que lo llevaba puesto… se acercó y lo cogió con dulzura. Lo abrazó y lo olió: aún olía a él. Sonrió entre lágrimas._

- _Shaoran… te hecho de menos… te hecho mucho de menos…- empezó a llorar- ¿Por qué te fuiste de mi lado? ¿Por qué tú?- entonces recordó- Sé… que te lo prometí… te prometí que no lloraría… pero es que no puedo evitarlo… no sé si podré seguir adelante._

_De pronto, una ráfaga de viento rozó su rostro, secando una lágrima. Sakura se sobresaltó, no había ninguna ventana abierta. ¿Acaso había…?_

- _¿Shaoran?- dicho eso una leve brisa volvió a rozarle el rostro- Estás aquí…- sonrió, aún llorando, y la ráfaga se hizo algo más fuerte - No… no puedo ser fuerte… no puedo- el viento se hizo más fuerte y entonces le pareció entender- Tienes razón… llorando no solucionaré nada._

- _Sakura…_

- _¿Eh?_

_Sus ojos se desorbitaron al oír eso. Se dio la vuelta y allí le vio. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera asustado y puesto a gritar, pero no en esa situación._

- _Madre… Shaoran. Eres… un ángel._

- _Sí, Sakura, lo soy- a ella se le humedecieron de nuevo los ojos- no llores, tienes que ser fuerte._

- _Pero…_

- _Sakura- dijo la madre de Sakura- escucha: a tu padre le pasó exactamente lo mismo._

- _¿Ah sí?_

- _al igual que tú, se puso muy triste y se veía incapaz de seguir adelante, pero lo ha hecho. lo hizo por ti y por Toya. Él también prometió que no lloraría. _

- _Ahora tú también debes ser fuerte y salir adelante por ti, por Yukiko, y por el chiquitín. _

- _Lo sé, pero no es fácil._

- _Nunca es fácil para nadie- dijo su madre._

- _Pero yo sé que tú puedes salir adelante. Recuerda tu hechizo: todo saldrá bien._

- _Todo irá bien…_

- _Además, estaremos contigo todo el tiempo._

- _Shaoran…- una lágrima se le escapó- te quiero._

- _Y yo a ti- se acercó a ella y le secó la lágrima- recuerda que siempre me tienes a tu lado.- se disponían a irse._

- _¡Espera! Shaoran… ¿Qué te parece ese nombre para el bebé?- le sonrió, aunque con tristeza._

- _Me parece un bonito nombre- le sonrió y acto seguido, desaparecieron los dos._

- _Shaoran… lo haré, seré fuerte, saldré adelante. Lo haré por Yukiko y por… Shaoran- se miró el vientre._

- _¡Sakura, ya hemos vuelto!- se oyó a Tomoyo y Sakura corrió a recibirles con una gran sonrisa._

- _¡Tomoyo, Eriol! _

- _¿Eh? O_O!- se quedaron los dos al verla tan ¿radiante?_

- _¡Mama!- la niña iba en brazos de Tomoyo._

- _¡Yukiko, cariño!- la pequeña extendió los brazos y su madre la cogió._

- _¡¡Sakurita!!- Kero salió del bolso de Tomoyo._

- _¡Kero!- Sakura les abrazó a los dos._

- _Qué… ¿qué ha ocurrido aquí?- Tomoyo y Eriol se miraron._

- _Tengo que contaros algo que me acaba de pasar._

- _¿Así que ese es el motivo por el cual ya no estás triste?- dijo Kero._

- _Sí, ahora sé que siempre está conmigo- le dijeron algo, pero ella no escuchó, sólo miró al cielo desde la ventana y pensó- "Shaoran, lo haré, ya verás como lo conseguiré". _

- _¡Mama!_

- _Dime, cielo._

- _¿Papa?_

- _No, hija- no pudo hacer notar un destello de tristeza en sus ojos- papá no está._

- _¿Papa?- señaló la puerta._

- _No, papá ya no va a volver. Ya no te irá a buscar por las mañanas, ni te bañará, ni te dará el biberón…- sollozó sin poder evitarlo pero entonces le notó a su lado- entre todos saldremos adelante, ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo con tristeza._

- _¡Ya estoy a punto de llegar!- decía Kero- ¡Te voy a ganar!_

- _¡De eso nada!- una voz parecida a la que tenía Shaoran de pequeño hablaba al lado de Kero- ¡Sí, te he adelantado! Yyy… ¡¡Gané!!_

- _¡¡_¡¡ ¡Buaaaa! Cada día lo haces mejor, ¡se nota quién es tu maestro!_

- _¡¡Shaoran!!- se oyó a Sakura- ¿Puedes poner la mesa, cielo?_

- _¡Sí!_

_Un chiquillo completamente idéntico a Shaoran con 10 años, sólo que de pelo era más clarito y de ojos marrón con unos destellos verdosos (al revés que Yukiko), dejó el mando de la consola y se dispuso a hacer lo que le habían pedido. Entró en la cocina a por los cubiertos cuando se encontró con un paquete encima de la mesilla._

- _¿Y esto?_

- _¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!- Sakura, Kero y una niña idéntica a ella con 11 años (aunque con la diferencia del pelo y de los destellos marronosos de los ojos) salieron a cada lado del chiquillo._

- _¡¡Os habéis acordado!! ^__^- dijo dando saltitos- ¡¡Gracias mamá!!- corrió a abrazarla- Gracias Yukiko, gracias Kero.- les abrazó._

_Una vez abrió el regalo, se sentaron en la mesa del comedor para planear qué harían ese día (además Sakura había pedido el día libre)._

- _Pues no sé- comenzó el niño- ¿Qué podemos hacer?_

- _Es tu cumpleaños- dijo Yukiko- Di: ¿a dónde te gustaría ir?_

- _Ay, no sé. _

- _¿Y si vamos… al parque de atracciones?- Sakura sacó unas entradas del bolsillo y las mostró- ^-^ ¿Eh?_

- _¡¡Genial!- respondieron a coro los pequeños._

- _n_n ¡Pues vamos!_

- _¡-¡ Snif… y yo me tengo que quedar aquí solo…_

- _No te entristezcas, Kero. Cuando volvamos traeremos unos pasteles de cumpleaños deliciosos. ^_-_

- _¿De verdad? __*_____* __¡¡Sí, viva, viva!!_

- _^_^- los tres._

- _Yukiko, Shaoran, no os separéis._

- _Sí, mamá- dijeron a la vez._

- _¿A dónde vamos primero?_

- _¡¡A la montaña rusa!!- dijo la niña._

- _¡¡No, a la noria!!- dijo el niño._

- _La montaña rusa. ¬¬_

- _La noria. ¬¬_

- _¡Montaña! ¬¬#_

- _¡Noria! ¬¬#_

- _^^U Bueno, bueno, a ver, sin peleas. Podemos ir a los dos sitios, tenemos tiempo de sobra._

- _¡Primero a la montaña / noria!- dijeron a la vez._

- _¬¬## ¡La montaña!_

- _\./## ¡La noria!_

- _^^U Ay, señor…_

- _Bueno, pues…- dijo el pequeño- ¡Vayamos a la casa del terror!_

- _O_O ¿La… la casa del terror?- a madre e hija, con la misma cara, se les pusieron los pelos de punta._

- _¿Sabes hermanito? Vayamos primero a la noria, ¿sí?_

- _^^ Lo sabía._

- _¬¬U Porque es tu cumple que si no…_

- _:-9 Ji, ji, ji- dijo poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza._

_Sakura se quedó mirando a su hijo mientras los dos niños se iban a por las entradas. Se quedó mirando el cielo, con la mirada algo entristecida, para luego mirar al pequeño Shaoran._

- _Niños, iré a guardar sitio en el restaurante del parque- dijo al verlos volver corriendo._

- _¿No subes con nosotros?- dijo Shaoran algo apenado._

- _No, mejor que no me suba._

- _¿Por qué?- los dos la miraron con la misma carita de perritos tristes._

- _Pues… pues… bueno, de acuerdo. ^^U_

_Los niños empezaron a correr felices, y peleándose entre ellos por el sitio que querían (^^U) mientras que Sakura les seguía, recordando._

- _"Este lugar me trae tantos recuerdos… recuerdo esa navidad que fui con Yukito y nos encontramos a Meiling y a… Shaoran."- miró la noria a su derecha- "Más tarde, cuando éramos novios, me llevaba mucho a la noria en los atardeceres… y un día…_

_à__Flash back __ß_

- _¡Vamos, Shaoran!- una Sakura muy joven llamaba con la mano a un Shaoran muy sonriente._

- _¡Ya voy, espérame!_

_Los dos jóvenes empezaron a correr, Shaoran enseguida atrapó a Sakura y, abrazados, se subieron a la montaña rusa. Se pasaron la tarde subiendo en un montón de sitios. Cuando empezó a caer el sol, Shaoran llevó a Sakura de la mano hasta un pequeño lago rodeado de hierba y algunos árboles, hizo que Sakura se sentara en un banco que había allá y se arrodilló delante de ella._

- _¿Qué haces? O.o?_

- _Mira, Sakura…Qui… quiero pedirte algo… __///____/__.__/____///___

- _Dime._

- _Ve… verás… yo… yo quería pedirte…- puso su mano en el bolsillo._

- _//__o__/_____/__o__//__- se imaginó lo que quería pedirle._

- _Sakura- sacó la mano del bolsillo (sin que se viera nada)- Me harías el hombre más feliz de la Tierra si…- en la mano llevaba una cajita, la abrió y mostró un fino anillo plateado con 2 estrellitas talladas a cada lado de una quinta más grande, que en realidad era un diamante-… me concedieras el honor de casarte conmigo._

- _Shaoran…- sus ojos se humedecieron y le miró lo más dulcemente que jamás haya mirado- Sí, Shaoran Li, serás tú quien me haga la más feliz._

_à__Flash back __ß___

_Sakura no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara de sus ojos al recordar aquello._

- _Mamá, mamá…- Shaoran le tiró de la manga._

- _Di… dime- salió del trance._

- _¿Te pasa algo?- dijo Yukiko._

- _Nada, ¿por qué lo dices?_

- _Es que has puesto una cara…_

- _Además has empezado a llorar- dijo el niño._

- _^^U ¡No! No estaba llorando. Se me ha… metido algo en el ojo… ^^UUU_

- _¿Seguro?- los dos la miraron insistentes._

- _Sí, no seáis cabezotas. ^^- dijo estrujando a Shaoran, que lo tenía a su lado- ¿Subimos o no?- estaban delante del asiento de la montaña rusa._

- _¡¡Sí!!- en un segundo ya se habían subido._

- _^^U Qué enérgicos…_

_Después de esa atracción, Sakura quedó mareada como una sopa y el pequeño Shaoran insistió en volver, así que ella se quedó en tierra firme mientras los otros dos se volvían a subir. Una vez volvieron de su "viaje", vieron que su madre parecía triste._

- _¿Qué le pasa a mamá?- dijo Shaoran en tono bajito mientras se acercaban._

- _Creo que recuerda algo de papá- le contestó su hermana- Y ya sabes como se pone al recordarle._

- _¡Yukiko, Shaoran! ^^_

- _¡Hola mamá!- dijo el niño enérgicamente._

- _¡Hola!_

- _Escuchad, yo me voy a reservar un sitio en el restaurante._

- _¿Pero no ibas a…?- empezó a decir el niño, pero su hermana le dio un codazo y se calló._

- _¿A qué hora quieres que estemos allá, mamá?- dijo la niña._

- _A ver… ahora son las 12… ¿qué tal a las 2?_

- _Está bien._

- _Que os divertáis, chicos. ^^_

- _¡Hasta luego!- Yukiko y Shaoran se fueron, la chica arrastrando a su hermano._

- _¡Hey! ¿Pero qué te pasa?- dijo el chico cuando su hermana le soltó._

- _Déjala sola, es mejor._

- _Tienes razón…_

_Mientras tanto, Sakura empezó a caminar, pero no hacia el restaurante, sino hacia un pequeño lago rodeado de hierba y algunos árboles. Sonriendo, se sentó en el mismo banco en el que se había sentado hacía muchos años, recordando nuevamente todo lo que ocurrió allá. Detrás del banco había un árbol, y ella se giró para mirar su tronco, repasando con los dedos el corazón que había allá tallado, y las siglas SyS en el interior. En el inferior del corazón, a la derecha, había tallada la fecha._

- _14 años… han pasado 14 años… esto lo tallamos entre los dos días antes de que me propusiera matrimonio… Shaoran…- sin poder evitarlo, empezó a llorar- ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¡¡¿Por qué?!! Te hecho tanto de menos… Maldito coche… ¡maldito destino! Con lo que nos costó estar juntos, con lo que luchamos… ¡Y en un minuto todo quedó en la nada! ¡¡Es muy injusto!!_

_Se pasó mucho rato llorando y hablando sola, estaba muy triste. Finalmente, logró serenarse al recordar que tenía que ir al restaurante, y al ver que faltaba una hora para las 2, no tuvo más remedio que calmarse, secarse las lágrimas y esperar un poco para que no se le vieran los ojos rojos del llanto. Cuando estuvo "lista", salió de allá y se fue al restaurante, logró encontrar una mesa para los tres y se sentó a esperar a los niños, pensando en que, a pesar de que 10 años le habían parecido una eternidad, ellos habían crecido a una velocidad de vértigo._

_Finalmente, les vio aparecer, pero no venían solos, sino que iban con un grupito de chicos y chicas. Cuando estaban más cerca, se separaron, pero con ellos venían 2 chicos más._

- _¡¡Mamá!!- dijo Shaoran llegando hasta su madre- ¡Mira a quien hemos encontrado!_

- _¡Hola tía Sakura!- dijeron a la vez una chica y un chico clavados (pues eran gemelos), los dos de piel pálida y pelo negro azulado, algo rizadito, y de profundos ojos azul oscuro._

- _¡Sakura, Yang!- sonrió y se levantó- ¡¡Qué sorpresa!! ¿Cómo es que estáis aquí?_

- _Nuestros padres nos han traído esta mañana- dijo Yang._

- _¡Sakura!- Tomoyo y Eriol aparecían en ese instante._

- _Hablando de los reyes de roma… ^^U- dijo Sakura- ¡Tomoyo, Eriol! ¡Hola!_

- _¡Oh, Sakura, estás preciosa!- dijo Tomoyo- __*_____*___

- _^^U Pe… pero si nos vimos hace 3 días…_

- _¡Pero tú cada día estás más bonita, más elegante, más de todo! _

- _^^UUUUU- en general._

- _Disculpen- una mujer con gafas les interrumpió._

- _¿Sí?- dijo Sakura._

- _Mis amigos y yo les hemos oído hace un momento… Y nos preguntábamos si ustedes son Sakura Kinomoto y Tomoyo Daidouji._

- _Pu… pues sí, lo somos- dijo Sakura, tan perpleja como los demás._

- _¡¿De verdad?! ^_^ ¡Sakura hace mucho que no te cuento ninguna de mis historias de miedo!_

- _¡¡¿Naoko?!!- dijeron las dos mujeres y Eriol._

- _^_^ Sí._

- _¡¡Naoko!!- las tres se abrazaron._

- _¡¡Vaya coincidencia!!- dijo Sakura- ¡¡No nos veíamos desde los 16 años!!_

- _¡Y mirad, allí están Yamazaki, Chiharu y Rika!- Naoko señaló a la mesa de donde había venido, donde los presentes miraban sonriendo- ¡Venid, tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas!_

- _O_O????????- los chicos._

_Todos estaban reunidos hablando, habían juntado unas cuantas mesas y todos charlaban con unas enormes sonrisas. No sólo se habían reencontrado todos después de 17 años, sino que además, los hijos de cada uno se habían hecho amigos minutos antes (eran el grupo con quien Sakura vio a sus hijos)._

- _¿Así que estáis casados, Yamazaki?- Eriol miraba al hombre que tenía delante._

- _Sí- Yamazaki abrazó a Chiharu y señaló a una chica y a un chiquillo- Shariko es la grande con casi 10 años, y Takeshi pronto cumplirá los 8._

- _¿Y tú, Naoko?_

- _Pues yo estoy casada con un gran escritor de novelas… __*__-__*_

- _^^UUU- Sakura, Tomoyo y Eriol._

- _Y mi hija, Naki- vieron a una clavada a su madre de pequeña- Tiene 8 años. ^^_

- _Soys clavadas- dijo Sakura._

- _^_^- madre e hija._

- _¿Rika?- Tomoyo y Sakura la miraron._

- _Pues yo… __//__^__/__^__//__ Bueno, sólo hace falta ver a Tek, que tiene 9 años- Tek era clavado al profesor Terada, pero con los ojos de Rika._

- _¿Y vosotros qué?- dijo Chiharu mirando a sus amigos- ¿Tomoyo?_

- _Bueno… __//__^__/__^__//__ Yo ahora soy la señora Hiragizawa._

- _¡¿De verdad?!- todos miraron a la pareja, que sonreían._

- _Sí- dijo Eriol- Y nuestros hijos son gemelos, Sakura y Yang._

- _¡¡Gemelos!!- exclamaron las chicas- ¡Qué maravilla! __*__-__*___

- _^-^- los padres._

- _Bueno, Sakura, te toca- dijo Naoko- ^^_

- _O_o- Tomoyo y Eriol negaron con la cabeza, suplicando que no dijeran nada._

- _¿Eh?- se quedaron los demás al verles así- O.o?_

- _Tomoyo, Eriol, dejadlo- dijo Sakura- No pasa nada. ^^ Veréis… esto… yo me casé con… Shaoran- dijo ruborizada._

- _¡¿Con Li?!- exclamaron a la vez y ella asintió con la cabeza._

- _¿Al final regresó a por ti, tal y como prometió la última vez que vino?- dijo Chiharu (esa última vez fue lo de la 2ª película)._

- _Sí- Sakura sonrió al recordar._

- _¡¡Qué romántico!!- dijeron las chicas con brillitos._

- _Y… bueno… me quedé embarazada poco antes de terminar el último curso de la Universidad._

- _¿De verdad?- dijeron todos._

- _Sí… ^-^ Es esa muchachita, se llama Yukiko y tiene 11 años. _

- _11 y 7 meses, mamá- dijo la aludida._

- _:DDD- todos._

- _^^U Bueno, vale… y éste niñito es Shaoran, hoy cumple los 10 años. _

- _Son completamente idénticos a sus padres- dijo Rika- felicidades pequeño Shaoran._

- _Felicidades- le dijeron todos._

- _//__^__/__^__// __Gra… gracias…- dijo el pequeño lleno de vergüenza._

- _¿Y cómo es que has venido sola, Sakura? ¿Y Shaoran?- dijo Yamazaki (claro él tenía ganas de ver a su exmejor amigo de la infancia)._

- _Pues…- su cara borró la pequeña sonrisa que tenía y se le notó una profunda tristeza._

- _¿Qué… qué ocurre?- Yamazaki puso cara seria (ya lo sé, cuesta de imaginar…)._

- _Cuatro meses antes de que el pequeño Shaoran naciera…_

_Sakura, con mucho valor pese a lo que le dolía recordar ese día y sin llorar, les contó todo lo sucedido. Todos quedaron perplejos. Sakura les explicó que no pudo contactar con ellos ya que ninguno conservaba su antiguo teléfono. Continuaron charlando toda la tarde, mientras los niños se iban en las atracciones (que para eso habían venido los pobres ^^U) pero claro, ya no había esa chispa de entusiasmo. Y es que realmente es muy mala suerte que, después de encontrarte a los mejores amigos de la escuela, te digan que uno de ellos ha muerto con 24 años y sin poder haber visto nacer a su hijo._

_Para Sakura, aquel día había sido muy duro, el que más de todos los días que vinieron desde la muerte de Shaoran. Se sentía realmente muy triste y desolada. Le pesaba muchísimo el dolor de la pérdida de su amado y el gran vacío que tenía. Yukiko y Shaoran lo notaron, y los dos eran bastante grandes como para darse cuenta de que era mejor no molestar a su madre. Al llegar a casa, Kero salió volando a recibirles, pero no pudo decir nada porque entre Shaoran y Yukiko le taparon la boca y se lo llevaron. Sakura ni se fijó, sólo dijo un "hola" apagado y se metió en su habitación._

- _¿Qué le pasa?- dijo Kero una vez lo hubieron liberado._

- _Ha tenido que contar lo de papá a unos amigos suyos- dijo Yukiko._

- _¿A unos amigos?_

- _Sí, unos antiguos compañeros de clase de ella y los tíos Eriol y Tomoyo- dijo Shaoran._

- _¿Qué sabéis como se llamaban?- dijo el pequeño guardián._

- _Se llamaban…- Yukiko empezó a pensar- Naoko… Rika…_

- _¿Chiharu y Yamazaki?- terminó Kero._

- _Sí, creo que sí._

- _¡Vaya! ¡Después de tanto tiempo y los ha encontrado! ^^ Ahora entiendo porqué está así, pobre Sakura. /-\_

_Por su parte, Sakura, encerrada en su habitación, descargó de nuevo todo su dolor con el llanto. Un llanto silencioso, pero profundo. Se tumbó en su lado de la cama. Nunca había usado la cama entera, sólo su parte, la de Shaoran seguía intacta. Pasó una mano acariciando la parte vacía, como esperando volver a tocar su pelo, sus brazos… algo._

- _Shaoran… no sabes cuanto te hecho de menos… To… todavía, cuando me despierto y no te veo… me pregunto, sólo por un instante, si estarás en la ducha o preparando el desayuno… sólo por un instante. Entonces la mente me golpea el corazón con la dura realidad. A veces, cuando miro la televisión y veo algo interesante, pienso: "hey, debo acordarme de comentárselo a Shaoran"… Snif…- sollozó- A… a veces… a veces me giro para decirte algo y me pregunto donde estás… aún me pasa… Shaoran- empezó a llorar- Qui… quiero volver a verte… quiero irme contigo, Shaoran…- se levantó y se fue al baño, donde cogió la cuchilla de afeitar que aún guardaba de él._

- _Mamá…- Shaoran la llamaba desde el otro lado de la puerta con tono preocupado._

- _Di… dime…- Sakura parecía distante._

- _¿Te encuentras bien?- oyó a Yukiko con el mismo tono._

- _Estamos preocupados por ti- dijo el niño._

- _O_O- Sakura abrió mucho los ojos- Pero… ¿qué… qué es lo que iba a hacer?- dijo mirando la cuchilla._

- _¿Mamá?- dijeron a la vez._

_Sakura sonrió. No, no podía hacer eso, no sería justo. Si lo hiciera sería tan injusto como la muerte de Shaoran. No podía dejar a sus hijos así. Ellos la necesitaban a su lado, necesitaban a una madre que les enseñara y les diera cariño. Se lavó rápidamente la cara y se calmó. Los chicos se miraban muy preocupados al no oír a su madre. De pronto, la puerta se abrió. Sakura salió sonriendo con una sonrisa tierna y los brazos abiertos. Los niños, como si hubieran adivinado lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, se lanzaron a abrazarla medio llorando._

- _Hijos míos…- dijo Sakura entre sollozos- No voy a dejaros… nunca lo haré…_

_Sakura ya se había calmado y parecía que en la casa volvía a reinar la tranquilidad a la hora de la cena, que se hizo con breves comentarios y las noticias de la TV. Al terminar, todos se sentaron en el sofá mientras Sakura desaparecía en la cocina. Al poco volvió a aparecer, sonriendo, con algo en las manos. Cuando los niños le preguntaron, ella no dijo nada, sólo enseñó lo que llevaba: una foto de cuando ella tenía 12 años junto a Shaoran con los trajes a juego (los de la 2ª peli)._

- _¿So… sois…?- Shaoran no se atrevía a preguntar._

- _¿papá y tú?- dijo Yukiko (por algo es la mayor :P)._

- _Sí, cuando teníamos 12 años, justo después de decirle lo que sentía por él._

- _¿Después de lo de la carta Vacío?- dijo Yukiko._

- _¿La carta vacío? O.o?- dijo Shaoran- ¿Qué carta es esa?_

- _Si Kero la ha explicado miles de veces._

- _Sí, pero a él creo que no se lo explicado- dijo Kero pensativo- O eso o se le ha olvidado._

- _¡Cosas así no se me olvidan!- dijo el chico algo enojado._

- _Bueno, no pasa nada- dijo Sakura- ¿Quieres oír la historia?_

_Todos se sentaron en el comedor, y Sakura, con ojos vidriosos, volvió a recordar ese día en que apareció Vacío y se declaró a Shaoran. A partir de ese tema aparecieron otros relacionados con las cartas y que a los niños les encantaba oír: la captura, la aparición de Eriol, transformaciones… Luego, los niños le pidieron que hablase de papá (aunque con cierta precaución… que no se les fuera a morir allá de pena). Sakura les contó muchas cosas encantada de la vida, aunque por dentro, su corazón lloraba de dolor y se ahogaba de la pena._

_Sakura salió de la habitación de Yukiko con cuidado de no despertarla y cerró la puerta. Ahora tocaba dejar a Shaoran, que al igual que su hermana, se había quedado dormido en el comedor. Sakura le cogió como si fuera un bebé (aunque casi se deja la costillada por segunda vez) y lo llevó a la habitación. Cuando le puso en la cama, se quedó allá mirándolo y acariciándole el pelo._

- _Qué descanses…- dijo en susurros y le miró mientras dormía- mi pequeño Shaoran…_

_Se alejó silenciosamente y salió de la habitación. Fue a recoger a Kero, que también dormía, y lo dejó en una camita (de perrito ^^) que había en su habitación, pero lo sacó al pasillo. Quería estar sola esa noche. Volver a entrar allá se volvió a convertir en una tortura para ella. Entró y se fue a la cama, pasando la mano por el antiguo sitio de Shaoran. La tristeza le invadió de nuevo, y las lágrimas que había llorado antes el corazón se manifestaron en sus ojos. Se sentó en la cama y lloró en silencio durante mucho rato, como si con el llanto pudiera expulsar toda la pena y el dolor que sentía. No soportaba esa situación, pero tenía que ser fuerte… tal y como había prometido. Pero eso superaba sus fuerzas y ya había roto por 2ª vez la promesa de no llorar en todos esos años. Le era tan difícil mantenerla… De pronto, notó una presencia cerca de ella y miró alrededor. ¿Qué o quién era? Se asustó al no ver a nadie, pero se concentró para averiguar. No, esa presencia no era mala. Al contrario, le era familiar, pero no lograba saber… ¿qué era eso? Una brisa le rozó la cara, una brisa cálida y reconfortante. ¿Podía ser? ¿Después de tantos años? Esa brisa, después de rozarla, formó un remolino a sus espaldas. Ella se giró y abrió mucho los ojos, que volvían a tener lagrimas a punto de caer._

- _Sha… ¿Shaoran?- allá estaba él, con el mismo aspecto, vestido de blanco y con sus grandes alas blancas- Eres tú…- empezó a llorar de nuevo._

- _Sakura… por favor no llores…_

- _Te lo prometí… te lo prometí, pero es que no puedo. Han pasado muchos años… y no consigo olvidarme…_

- _Sakura, no te pido que me olvides, sólo que vuelvas a ser feliz…_

- _¡Es que no puedo!- rompió a llorar de nuevo._

- _Por favor Sakura, me duele mucho verte así, no llores… hazlo por mí._

- _Snif…- se secó las lágrimas con la mano._

- _Sigues siendo la misma de siempre- dijo dulcemente- esos ojos verdes son más hermosos sin lagrimas._

- _Shaoran…- le sonrió._

- _Y esa sonrisa- él también le sonrió- es la misma que me hacía ponerme tan nervioso._

- _¿Por qué no te he vuelto a ver desde aquel día?- dijo ella con pena- te he necesitado tanto…_

- _Sabía que si lo hacía nunca abrirías tu corazón a los demás._

- _No lo he hecho igualmente- dijo sonriendo como quien hace una broma, pero desapareció de repente._

- _Sakura, siempre he estado a tu lado en todo momento, y de los niños…_

- _Ojalá ellos pudieran conocerte- hubo una pequeña pausa y ella volvió a sonreír- Es la primera vez que nos quedamos entrecortados._

- _Je, je… sí._

- _¿Has visto al pequeño Shaoran? Es igual que tú._

_Los dos estuvieron hablando como 2 viejos amigos que no se veían desde hacía tiempo. Se les olvidó por completo el hecho de que él no era de ese mundo, y Sakura parecía tan feliz como esa niña de 12 años que cautivó al ángel. Ni siquiera se dieron cuenta de que habían estado juntos más de 3 horas, hasta que Sakura empezó a bostezar y él se dio cuenta de que llevaba demasiado tiempo allá. Tenían que separarse de nuevo._

- _Sakura…- no sabía como decirle que tenía que irse- esto… yo…_

- _¿Tienes que irte, verdad?- dijo ella con ojos vidriosos, pero sonriendo._

- _Sí, ¿pero cómo…?_

- _Sigo conociéndote como siempre- dijo ella con una tierna sonrisa, pero con una lágrima en los ojos._

- _Lo siento._

- _No importa, pero me gustaría volver a verte._

- _Te lo prometo- dijo sonriendo, se elevó un poco y empezó a alejarse, medio desvaneciendo, pero entonces reparó en que ella derramaba lágrimas- Sakura…_

- _Shaoran… no lo aguanto más… no lo aguanto…_

- _Vamos Sakura…- se acercó a ella- Tú siempre has sido fuerte y alegre… esta no es la Sakura que yo conozco, sino la que siempre tiene esa sonrisa tan radiante en los labios- le secó una lagrima y ella le sonrió- sé que puedes vivir sin mí._

- _Te quiero, Shaoran, no quiero que te vayas. _

- _Yo también…- se separaron y él se giró y empezó a alejarse, desvaneciéndose._

- _No quiero…- sollozó siguiéndole- Por favor quédate…_

- _Ojalá pudiera- se giró para verla por última vez- ¡Sakura quieta!_

- _¿Eh?- no se había dado cuenta, pero le había seguido hasta la ventana y estaba de puntillas en ella. En cuando miró abajo (estaban en un 6º piso) se asustó y resbaló- ¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!_

- _¡¡¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!- Sakura abrió los ojos desesperada._

- _¡Sakura tranquila!- ella notó que alguien la abrazaba- ¡Tranquila, no pasa nada! Cálmate, todo ha pasado. _

- _¿Shaoran?- le miró a la cara, temblando de miedo, y reparó en que no iba vestido de blanco ni llevaba alas, sino que tenía el pijama azul-verdoso que solía usar antes. ¿Y eso?- Shaoran… ¿Eres tú?_

- _Sí, soy yo.._

- _¡¡SHAORAN!!- se tiró encima de él y le abrazó- ¡Estás vivo! ¡¡Estás vivo!!- empezó a llorar de alegría._

- _No llores, tranquila… Pues claro que estoy vivo…- dijo abrazándola._

- _¿Pero cómo…?_

- _Tranquila, mi amor. Has tenido una pesadilla, eso es todo- dijo suavemente cerca de su oído._

- _¿U… una pesadilla?_

- _Sí, sólo ha sido eso- entonces oyeron unos lloriqueos y miraron a la cunita de color rosa pastel- Mira, hemos despertado a Yukiko._

- _¿A Yukiko?- se levantó corriendo y se dio cuenta de que sentía un peso en la barriga, estaba embarazada. Miró a la cunita, donde estaba la pequeña Yukiko de 1 año de edad- Tranquila, mi niña, no llores- la cogió y se la dio a su padre para que la calmara- "Una pesadilla, todo ha sido una pesadilla"- pensó mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos._

- _¿Qué te pasa?- dijo Shaoran._

- _En cuando la duermas te lo cuento- así lo hizo él, y en 10 minutos ya estaban sentados en la cama- Oh, Shaoran, te tenido la peor de las pesadillas…- dijo abrazándolo- soñé en que te ibas de mi lado para siempre… te… te había atropellado un coche por salvarme… y lo pasaba muy mal…- empezó a contarlo todo entre sollozos, pero eso no le impidió ver como una carta rosada se deslizaba de bajo la cama hasta el libro de Sakura: The Dream._

_Sakura se despertó lentamente y con cierto temor. No sabía si lo que había soñado era que Shaoran estaba vivo o todo lo demás. Se inclinó por la segunda opción, ya que ella había sentido demasiado dolor, todo había sido demasiado real para que quedara en un sueño. Sólo para tener algo de esperanza, pasó la mano por la parte de la cama que pertenecía a Shaoran. Se asustó al notar a alguien. Sí, era él. Su brazo, su olor, su pelo… estaba más que segura de que era él. Notó que se giró y apartó la mano._

- _¿Comprobabas que estaba aquí?- dijo él en susurros._

- _La verdad es que sí. Aún me cuesta creer que todo fuera una gran pesadilla… aunque… no sabes lo que me alegra tenerte a mi lado- se abrazó a él._

- _Ya no tienes que temer, todo ha pasado._

- _No quiero separarme nunca de ti._

- _Y no lo harás- la besó- No te dejaré…- la siguió besando mientras la ponía encima suyo con un brazo y con el otro la acariciaba._

- _¡Buenos días!- Shaoran entró en la cocina después de ducharse._

- _¡Hola Shaoran! Buenos días- dijo cariñosamente Sakura con el pelo mojado (se había duchado antes que él)- ¿Has dormido bien?_

- _Sí, ¿sabes por qué?_

- _¿Por? ¿_?_

- _Porque te tengo siempre a mi lado- se acercó y la besó- Te amo, Sakura._

- _Yo también- se estuvieron besando un par de minutos hasta que oyeron llorar- ¡Oh! Creo que te llama, papá. ^^_

- _Voy a ver,_

- _…- observó como se iba y abrió los ojos- "Esto me suena…"_

_Shaoran subió al piso de arriba y entró en su habitación. Al poco rato Sakura  le vio bajar con la pequeña Yukiko en brazos y seguido por Kero, entraron en la cocina y él sentó a la pequeña en su sillita de bebé._

- _¡Buenos días dormilona!- Sakura sonrió a su hija._

- _¡Mama!   _

- _¿Tienes hambre? ^^_

- _¡Iii!- empezó a dar palmaditas._

- _En seguida te hago un buen biberón de leche- en ese momento Shaoran se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en los labios._

- _¿Quieres que te ayude?_

- _No hace falta. n_n_

- _Bueno… pero es que no quiero que este chiquitín te de problemas- señaló la barriga de Sakura, algo infladita._

- _Aún estoy de 5 meses… y no me da problema alguno. n_n_

- _En ese caso… pero avísame si necesitas algo._

- _No te preocupes, he tenido a Yukiko antes, ya no soy primeriza- le sonrió dulcemente- toma, dáselo a tu hija- le puso el biberón en la mano- "Esto es igual que en mi sueño… en el día en que Shaoran…"- sufrió un escalofrío- "¡Pero si esto es lo que hacemos todas las mañanas! No seas tonta, Sakura."_

- _¿Te pasa algo?- Shaoran y la niña  la estaban mirando._

- _Nada… ¿por?- dijo con una gota._

- _Ta unaa- dijo la pequeña._

- _Exacto, estás en la luna- rió Shaoran ante lo que había dicho la pequeña._

- _Je, je, je… ^^U ¿De dónde ha aprendido eso con 1 año?- como respuesta él se encogió de hombros._

- _Como no sea de Kero…- los dos miraron al pequeño guardián._

- _Eso de estar en la luna se dice mucho- saltó Kero a la defensiva- yo sólo le explico lo que quiere decir. ^~^UUU_

- _^^U No te pongas así, Kero, ni que fuéramos a reñirte- dijo Sakura- Pero tan cuidado con lo que le enseñas._

- _Sí, claro. ^^UUUU_

- _Toto- la niña señaló a Kero._

- _O\_O ¡¡Niña eso no se dice!!- a lo que la pequeña se echó a reír- Vaya niña… -_-_

- _Bueno, en serio…- Shaoran miró a Sakura- ¿En qué pensabas? ¿En esa pesadilla?_

- _Sí… pensaba que es todo un alivio saber que nada de eso ocurrió de verdad. Soy tan afortunada de. teneros a ti y a Yukiko… ^_^_

- _^^ Y pronto al chiquitín. ¿Por cierto has pensado ya un nombre?_

- _¿Eh? Pues aún no lo sé… ninguno me hace el peso._

- _¿Por qué sólo tú puede decidir el nombre?- se quejó Kero._

- _Acordamos que si teníamos una niña, Shaoran le pondría el nombre, y si era niño, lo decidiría yo. Pero sabes que para decidirlo lo tenemos que aceptar todos.- le sonrió- ¿Acaso tienes alguna propuesta?_

- _¡¡Sí!! _

- _¿Cuál?- dijeron a la vez._

- _¿Qué os parece…?_

- _¿Keroberos?- dijo Sakura temiendo que fuera como en el sueño._

- _¡¡Sí!!  ¡¡Es un nombre perfecto!! ^O^- respuesta: se cayeron al suelo._

- _^^UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- los dos._

- _Me… mejor dejemos el tema- dijo Sakura._

- _¿Qué os parecería ir al parque esta tarde?- dijo Shaoran._

- _¡¡¡Iii aque!!!!- la pequeña dio palmaditas._

- _No sé…- dijo ella rascándose el cuello algo nerviosa._

- _Vamos Sakura, todo fue un mal sueño. Además, será un paseo relajante, ideal para olvidarlo todo y además, te irá bien salir._

- _Tienes razón- dijo finalmente y sonrió._

_El resto del día ocurrió tal y como Sakura recordaba haber soñado, cosa que la hacía estar muy nerviosa y preocupaba a Shaoran. Cuando se disponían a volver a casa y Sakura, que llevaba el cochecito y estaba algo cansada, vio el paso de cebra donde había ocurrido todo. Ya estaba algo cansada y Shaoran la miraba preocupado, pero aún más en cuanto vio que ella se ponía blanca como el papel. _

- _¿Estás bien?_

- _Sí, no te preocupes. ^-^u- no dijo lo de la pesadilla porque le pareció absurdo agobiarle otra vez con lo del sueño. _

- _¿Quieres descansar un poco? Ven, siéntate aquí- se sentaron en el mismo banco cerca del paso de cebra. _

- _Uf… no pasa nada- dijo la joven al ver que él no dejaba de mirarla- el niño empieza a pesar, eso es todo- él seguía igual- ¿Recuerdas que me pasó lo mismo con Yukiko? _

- _Sí, terminabas con un dolor de espalda terrible._

- _Y tú siempre me dabas esas friegas que me dejaban hecha un flan. ^^_

- _¿Te refieres a éstas?- empezó a darle masajes en la espalda._

- _Mmmm… como sigas me derrito aquí mismo… ^.^- dijo dejándose caer encima de él, apoyándose en su hombro._

- _Aaa… ari…osa…_

- _Mira tú hija como se entretiene con una mariposa. ^^_

- _Es igualita a ti- dijo Shaoran acariciando el pelo de Sakura._

- _¿En qué sentido?_

- _^^ En todos._

- _¬.¬ Qué gracioso."Esto ya podía haber sido diferente".  Hum… estaba pensando… tenías toda la razón en lo del nombre._

- _¿_?_

- _^^ Me refiero a que es muy difícil buscar un nombre que no sea el del padre. Ahora entiendo porqué te costó tanto encontrar un nombre para la niña._

- _Sí, sólo me venía a la mente el tuyo, mi "flor de cerezo."- le dijo dulcemente al oído._

- _Te quiero mucho._

- _Y yo a ti- la besó por unos instantes._

- _Dentro de nada oscurecerá. Deberíamos volver a casa._

- _Tienes razón._

- _Ve cruzando con la niña, yo os sigo._

- _¿Seguro?_

- _Sí, hombre, sí._

- _De acuerdo._

_Shaoran se levantó y cogió el cochecito de la niña. Se dirigió al paso de cebra sin dejar de mirar a Sakura, que le seguía mejorando poco a poco el paso. Shaoran iba a cruzar mientras  el semáforo estaba en verde, pero entonces oyó a Sakura que le llamaba y se dio media vuelta._

- _¡¡Shaoran!!- corrió hacia él._

- _¡Sakura no corras!- ella le hizo caso y él anduvo empujando el cochecito hasta que se encontraron- ¿Qué ocurre?_

- _¡No pases, por favor!- le abrazó desesperada y con 2 lagrimas en las mejillas- ¡No lo hagas!_

- _No lo haré, no lo haré- la abrazó para que se calmara- Mira, estoy aquí contigo, no voy a pasar al menos que tú me lo digas. Pero dime… ¿Qué ocurre?_

_En ese instante oyeron algo en la carretera y Shaoran divisó un coche que iba a toda pastilla y que pasó por allá tan deprisa que se saltó el semáforo en rojo._

- _Shaoran, ese coche era el que te habría matado- dijo Sakura mirándole a la cara._

- _¡Ya estoy a punto de llegar!- decía Kero- ¡Te voy a ganar!_

- _¡De eso nada!- una voz parecida a la que tenía Shaoran de pequeño hablaba al lado de Kero- ¡Sí, te he adelantado! Yyy… ¡¡Gané!!_

- _¡¡_¡¡ ¡Buaaaa! Cada día lo haces mejor, ¡se nota quién es tu maestro!_

- _¡Ya estoy en casa!- Shaoran cruzó la puerta con un paquetito en las manos._

- _¡Hola papá!- el niño salió corriendo y se juntó con su hermana Yukiko para recibir a su padre en la entrada._

- _¡Yukiko! ¡Shaoran! ¡Dadme un abrazo!- cosa que los niños hicieron ipso-facto- ¡Uy! Algún día me mataréis. ^^U_

- _Bienvenido, Shaoran- Sakura le esperaba en la entrada._

- _Hola mi flor de cerezo- se abrazaron y se besaron- ¡Ay, casi se me olvida!- se giró hacia su hijo y le entregó el paquetito- ¡Feliz cumpleaños! _

_Ese día, el pequeño Shaoran cumplía 10 años, así que tanto Sakura como Shaoran habían pedido el día libre (aunque él no se libró de trabajar un par de horas esa mañana) y se fueron al parque de atracciones. Todo ocurrió exactamente como en el sueño de Sakura, cosa que la hizo volver a temer otra vez, pero se despreocupó en seguida porque esta vez sí que tenía a Shaoran a su lado. Los dos fueron al lago en donde él le había propuesto matrimonio hacía 14 años y recordaron muchos momentos felices. Se reencontraron con sus antiguos amigos y pasaron el mejor día se sus vidas._

_En cuanto volvieron a casa, estuvieron contando anécdotas de cuando eran pequeños a sus hijos, que se deleitaban escuchando esos relatos y finalmente se durmieron. Shaoran llevó a la niña a su habitación y Sakura al niño. Ella fue quien entró primero en la habitación y, recordando esa horrible pesadilla, se acercó a su libro y cogió la carta Dream._

- _Muchas gracias Dream. Gracias por avisarme de la vida tan desgraciada que hubiera tenido sin él. Gracias- sonrió con los ojos vidriosos._

- _¿Sakura?- Shaoran había entrado en la habitación._

- _¡Ah, Shaoran!- se giró escondiéndolo todo en el cajón._

- _¿Qué hacías?_

- _n_n Alegrarme de tenerte a mi lado- se acercó a él de manera muy femenina y se besaron mientras le empezaba a sacar el botón de la camisa._

**Fin**

_Notas de la autora (cómo no :P):___

_¡¡¡Ohayo a todo el mundo!!! ¿Les ha gustado este fic? Lo escribí en un momento de depresión y tenía que hacerlo con un pañuelito en la mano… realmente me inspiro cuanto me siento como ella… :P Bueno halagos a parte… Quiero dedicarlo a mis ciber@migas ^_- y sobretodo a esas personas que a veces se sienten como si echaran de menos a alguien, como si el alma hubiera muerto, y desean que todo termine en una **horrible pesadilla**. _

_Y ya saben, para cualquier comentario, dudas, ramos de flores… ;P (verduras no porque ya he tenido que montar una parada :D) me escriben a: kina.vero@andorra.ad o a kina_vero@hotmail.com Si puede ser, cuando quieran agregarme a la lista de contactos me envían antes un mail porque sino no voy a aceptar (que ya me ha pasado). ¡Gracias por dedicarme un poquito de vuestro tiempo! ^x^ ¡¡Ittekimasu!! _

_Kina ^_^ (Kina_chan Saku ^_-) _


End file.
